


Revenge and Finality

by Geld



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other, kinda fucked up, sorry no fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geld/pseuds/Geld
Summary: The Cluster is pissed.





	1. Chapter 1

“You may have stood your ground on that little speck called Earth, Rose Quartz. But you’re on our planet now.”

  
Yellow Diamond vividly remembered speaking those words, now nearly a month ago. The search for that traitorous rebel had started immediately, of course. Hundreds of squads of Jaspers and Rubies, Aquamarines and Topazes, even Peridots and Robonoids had been sent out to scour the planet, given one order: Capture or shatter Rose Quartz through any means necessary. But, as time wore on, it became more and more clear that she had somehow escaped. As much as she hated to entertain the possibility, Yellow knew that the only explanation was that she had somehow managed to escape the planet itself.

She sighed deeply, placing her head in one of her hands. It had been five thousand years since she thought she had done away with Rose Quartz for good, and now here she was again, sitting in her control room and commanding yet another search mission. She was getting sick of having to deal with that horrible planet Earth. And where was her Cluster? The Peridot she had sent had reported that the other forced fusion experiments had been going wonderfully, some of them even emerging early. Then again, though, that same Peridot had also committed treason, and assumedly been blown to pieces by detonating the communicator for it.

  
Every single mission she had sent to that miserable planet had failed. The Peridot defected, the Rubies stranded in space, Rose Quartz captured and then lost again, she had even lost her perfect Jasper. It was time to do something unprecedented, something truly rash. She stood up from her throne, quickly composing herself, and addressed her Pearl.

  
“Pearl, prepare the ship. I'm going to Earth to finish this myself.”

 


	2. Preparation

     Yellow Pearl simply stands, looking stunned for a few moments. Dozens of thoughts race through her head, but she doesn’t want to risk any sort of delay or disobedience. With a quick “Yes, my Diamond,” she leaves the control room, lost in her thoughts. Her Diamond, her very own Diamond had taken it upon herself to finish off that traitor? For any other gem, she knew her Diamond would not do anything like this. But to take it upon herself to destroy Rose Quartz? To leave the comfort of Homeworld to go fight for its citizens herself? Why, it just made her admire Yellow even more.

  
     Yellow Pearl walks quickly toward the hangar, passing many gems going about their duties. Here and there, Peridot technicians walk by, immersed in their screens. Amethyst guards stand at attention, nodding deference to her even though she was only a Pearl. She had to admit, even with her low gem type, being made for a Diamond certainly earned her far more respect than nearly any other gem.

  
     Her Diamond’s capital ship was docked in the hangar bay closest to the control room, and it was guarded by a group of six of the best Amethysts Homeworld had to offer. Yellow had chosen them herself, taking only the best and most loyal. They salute as she approaches, and stand back as she enters the ship. Onboard, a team of three Peridots is tending to to the massive computer array. They jump to attention as she enters. The one in the center, the leader of the team, addresses her.

     “To what do we owe the honor of your visit?’

     “My Diamond wishes to go to Earth. I trust the ship is fully functional?”

     The group looks around at each other, somewhat shocked by the news. Nervously, the leader says “Yes, all systems are functioning at full capacity. Would you like us to prepare the engines for the jump?”

     Yellow Pearl nods, leaving without another word to them. She quickly makes her way out of the ship, the Amethysts once again saluting her as she leaves, and returns to the control room to escort her Diamond,

     “My Diamond, the ship is ready for you. It is docked in the closest hangar.”  
Yellow Diamond looks far more confident than earlier, excitement already starting to flow through her. She hadn’t been involved in any actual combat for thousands of years, but the thrill was already coming back to her.

     “Excellent. Let's get going, shall we? There’s no time to waste.”

     With another “Yes, my Diamond,” Yellow Pearl escorts her to the ship. The two make their way to the bridge, Yellow sitting in another one of her thrones as Pearl interfaces with the controls. The ship lifts off from the hangar, and with barely a sound, activates its warp drive, blinking out realspace in Homeworld’s sky.


	3. Traitors. Rebels. Murderers. Crystal Gems.

     Though the thought had occurred to her, Yellow Diamond had not brought any sort of retinue, save the Peridot technicians and her Pearl. As much as she would have loved to position a fleet in that blasted planets sky, and rain down the full force of her fury with lasers and explosives, it simply wouldn’t do. Sure, it would have been a good show. It would have been so beautifully cathartic to see that world’s oceans boil and its continents melt. To see its atmosphere glowing and ionizing under a withering barrage. But, there was one single thing she wanted more: to do it herself. To destroy the physical forms of those traitors with her own bare hands, and grind their gems to dust between her fingers.

     She thought of little else as the ship warped to its destination, her Pearl warning her as they dropped back into realspace. Below her was that hideous blue-green orb, the place where her sister had died. Despite her sadness at the thought, she grinned. She was going to enjoy this.

     “Pearl, open a communications channel. It seems these filthy organics have managed to create broadcast systems. They’re obsolete, but they’ll do.”

     Obediently, Pearl activates the entirety of the ships broadcasting array. Across the planet, screens flicker to static as their signals are blocked, and radios crackle loudly is protest. As one, the screens change to a view of a regal yellow figure, sitting on a throne. From televisions and radios worldwide, she speaks, her voice booming with authority and anger.

     “Traitors. Rebels. Murderers. Crystal Gems. For five thousand years you have defied me. You’ve protected this worthless little planet and its inhabitants, and in the name of doing so, have committed atrocities. The shatterings of countless gems are your doing, and one above all stands out. My sister. Pink Diamond herself, was shattered by your leader. Destroyed by a Gem made to heal and mend. And for this? Look around you. A miserable little world in the middle of nowhere, barely worth the materials it would have taken to colonize it. It was on this planet that your hopes were built up, and it is upon this planet that your last stand will fail. I have brought no army. I have brought no weapons. I have brought only myself. And that, I assure you, will be more than enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so sorry you subjected yourself to it. Just gonna update as I write, so no definite schedule.


End file.
